


Makeup

by OdeToPedrazar (MyPrivateLaughter)



Series: Five Friends and Francis [6]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPrivateLaughter/pseuds/OdeToPedrazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Durham</i><br/>Balthazar makes the mistake of falling asleep in a car of his friends. Unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup

Benedick was an amazing sleeper. He claimed it was his greatest strength. He could sleep anywhere, at any time. And it was never a light snooze either. He could go from wide awake to the deepest of slumbers in a matter of moments. Whenever Pedro or Beatrice were driving Francis, Benedick was instantaneously unconscious and it hadn’t taken many times of this occurring for them to consider a suitable punishment.

So Hero’s eyeliner was stashed in the seat pocket behind the driver especially for use on whoever dared fall asleep outside of an allotted truce.

But this was the first time that Blathazar had fallen asleep in the car.

“You’ve got to!” Benedick whispered from the passenger seat. “It’s only fair!” He was still sporting the ghost of an eyeliner moustache.

But Pedro and Hero were both gazing with similar expressions at Balthazar, whose head was gently resting against the window.

“He just looks so peaceful,” Hero sighed.

“Get a grip!” Beatrice hissed at her from the wheel. “It’s the rules! Francis won’t like it if you don’t follow the rules.”

“Don’t be silly. Francis is a very kind soul,” Hero remonstrated.

Pedro shushed them.

They were driving through the dramatic Yorkshire moors on their way north to Durham. Pedro had considered waking Balthazar so that he didn’t miss the scenery but ultimately decided not to. Hero was right; Balthazar looked serene.

Eventually, though, it was agreed in whispers that rules were rules and so Pedro was handed the eyeliner.

Pedro shifted in his seat, leaning forwards, and brought the felt liner up to Balthazar’s face. He paused.

It was the closest he had been to Balthazar since New Years Eve. Pedro’s gaze ran over his curled eyelashes, the soft stubble on his cheeks, his lips. The sudden memory of tasting those lips caused Pedro’s breath to catch in his throat.

Balthazar’s eyes flickered open and he dazedly registered Pedro with a sleepy smile. And then he noticed the eyeliner and abruptly the smile vanished. Balthazar sat up straight and wiped his hand over his face to check the damage.

“Oh no!” Benedick was moaning. “Mate, you were too slow!”

Pedro laughed an apology but his mind was still lost somewhere in that half-asleep smile. Had Balthazar been dreaming about him? Was that a ridiculous thing to think?

Pedro gave a guarded sideways glance but Balthazar excelled in avoiding eye contact. He was still cautiously rubbing a hand across his upper lip.

"Pedro is never allowed the eyeliner again," Beatrice grumbled. "A golden opportunity wasted."

"Do I have any on my face?" Balthazar leant forwards to ask Hero, obviously thinking she was the only reliable source in the car. 

She shook her head and Balthazar relaxed, his eyes only glancing towards Pedro before looking out of the window.

Pedro watched him. It was easy to pretend he was admiring the view when really he was noticing how Balthazar's hair curled at the back of his ears and the way that his jaw moved when he bit his lips. I fancy Balthazar, Pedro admitted to himself for the first time, feeling his stomach fold in on itself.

Of course, Pedro had liked the occasional bloke over the years but no on that he had thought was worth pursuing or who he considered might return his sentiments. Balthazar was terrifyingly different to the others.

Pedro took a deep breath and looked forwards, staring out at the road winding ahead of them. He could get over this, he assured himself.

**Author's Note:**

> :( :( :( silly Pedro. Sorry!


End file.
